1. Field
The following description relates to a node and a method for generating a shortened name robust against a change in a hierarchical name in a Content-Centric Network (CCN).
2. Description of Related Art
In a name-based network, a content-request packet, namely an interest, includes a hierarchical name of content desired to be fetched. For example, nodes included in the name-based network may receive a content-request packet, and may transfer the received content-request packet to an interface in a direction in which a node with content corresponding to a content name included in the content-request packet is located. The node with the content may search for the content based on the content name, and may transfer the content to an interface through which the content-request packet enters, so that the content may be transferred to a node that requests the content. Additionally, the nodes included in the name-based network may receive a content-response packet in response to the content-request packet.
However, when a name of a node that generates or has content, or a name of a group (or domain) which the node belongs to, is changed, it may be difficult to access the content with an original name of the content or a changed name of the content.